rpgruneterrafandomcom-20200214-history
Vastaya
VASTAYA "Were I to hypothesize about the origins of these beings – and being a learned gentleman of the physical sciences, I consider myself more than qualified to do so – I would theorize that the vastaya are not an individual species, but a taxonomic classification more on par with a larger order, or a phylum. " Eduard Santangelo Field Diary The Vastaya are chimerical creatures of Runeterra whose lineage is made up of human blood and the spiritual magic of a prehuman race. From the fierce and brutal power of Rengar to Ahri's fox charm, the Vastayan may be considerably distinct from each other, but all share animal and human characteristics. ORIGIN The origin of the Vastaya began long ago, in an isolated corner of Ionia, where a group of humans fled to escape the horrors of the Great War of the Void. There, these refugees began to coexist with a tribe of intelligent metamorphic creatures who had great attunement to the natural magic of the world. These spiritual creatures, known as Vastayashai’rei, welcomed the human refugees and eventually gave birth to what the inhabitants of Runeterra know as the Vastayan - a generic classification for any kind of chimerical creature. Over time, the various branches began to settle in various regions and naturally took different forms - ape, avian and even fish - according to the creature that reflects its most striking features. Besides the mixture of human and animal forms, the Vastaya are characterized by living a long time. It is known that some have lived for thousands of years, while others call themselves immortal. As time went on, the Vastaya lineage spread through Runeterra, and an interesting genetic aberration occurred: some humans that inherited a small amount of Vastaya in their genes gained the ability to change shape. From the freezing Freljord to the dark forests of Runeterra, these shapeshifters cannot maintain their animal forms for long, but they are still able to take advantage of their ancestral magic and change their appearance. APPEARANCE The Vastayan are a humanoid race of various shapes and sizes. Their animal characteristics vary depending on where they live and their tribe. However, even with the distinctions between the tribes of the earth, the air and the sea, there are three types of Vastaya: • Animals: Vastaya that resemble other animals, but are bipeds or bring some human trait • Anthropomorphic: Vastaya that look a lot like humans, especially their face, but carry with them animal traits, for example: fox or feline ears, tails or feathers • Shapeshifters: Retains the appearance of humans or animals but can change their appearance. Each type of Vastaya differs from the others in appearances and abilities, but they are all in tune with the natural magic of Runeterra. CULTURE Little is known about the Vastaya culture, especially by outsiders. Although some tribes have good understanding of each other's culture, most is kept secret. RACIAL TRAITS OF VASTAYA Increase in Attribute Score. The attributes of the Vastaya are reflected in their animal traits. See Tribes Age. Vastaya live much longer than humans, some claim to be over five hundred years old, some claiming more than a thousand. Rumours even say they are immortal. Alignment. As creatures connected directly with natural magic, the Vastaya tend to be chaotic although they are usually good aligned. Size. Their size varies from less than one 3 feet to more than 6 feet. Their size is medium. Movement speed. Their base walking speed is 30 feet. Languages. You can speak, read and write Velarian and Vastayan. The Vastaya usually know more languages outside of their native one. E.g. the language of the nearest large city. TRIBES The Vastaya that share similarities end up being part of the same tribe and settle down in a given location. MARAI The Marai sirenians, are Vastaya tribe that lives under the ocean west of Mount Targon. Adapted to underwater life, they are able to breathe under the surface of the water. The best-known member of the Marai tribe is champion Nami, the Tidecaller. Increase in Attribute Score. The Marai have +1 intelligence, +1 dexterity and +1 wisdom. Darkvision. You see in dim light up to 60 feet as if you were in bright light and in total darkness as if they were in dim light. You can not discern colours in the dark, just shades of grey. Amphibian. You can breathe both on land and in the water. Weapons of the sea. You have proficiency in using the net, the spear and the trident. Knowledge seekers. You know an additional language. Underwater abilities. Combat underwater does not cause penalties or drawbacks of moving on you. While under the water you can see up to 120 feet as if it were bright light, and in the dark as if it were in dim light. You can not discern colours in the dark, just shades of gray. Slippery. You have advantage on dexterity saving throws if someone attempts to grapple or restrain you. Artisans. The Marai are self-sufficient in building what they need. You have proficiency with one of the following tools: Carpenter's tools, Cartographer's tools, Jeweler's tools, Weaver's tools, Leatherworker's tools or Mason's tools. Gender: Male: +1 WIS, Female: +1 INT Marai Male Names: Agrata, Aquis, Avris, Bornet, Ceimu, Drake, Korma, Latus, Leomaris, Midus, Morgan, Namor, Nido, Orman, Pvorsa, Salas, Sedor, Talrand, Typhon, Wiggus Marai Female Names: Anosa, Ariel, Atlise, Cordula, Corselle, Halimeda, Iren, Katara, Kella, Kilmie, Korra, Marilla, Morea KIILASH Feline-like, the Kiilash are Vastaya who live east of Shurima. Strong and agile creatures, they have claws and fangs as natural weapons, as well as amazing camouflage skills. The most well-known member of the Kiilash tribe is the champion Ren gar, the Pridestalker. Increase in Attribute Score. Kiilash have +2 strength and +1 dexterity. Claws. You have proficiency in unarmed attacks using your claws. They are considered light weapons and cause 1d4 slashing damage + STR modifier. Bite. You can bite an opponent at a distance of up to 5 feet. Deals 1d6 piercing damage + STR modifier. Camouflage. You can try to hide even when you are covered with light foliage, heavy rain, snow, fog or other natural phenomena. Animal Senses. Your sense of smell and hearing are exceptionally good, giving you the advantage of perception and stealth. You are also considered semi-conscious while you sleep. Gender: Male: +1 Mind Attribute, Female: +1 Physical Attribute. Kiilash male names: Kova, Trok, Ovarr, Rorran, Mur, Densharr, Mersharr, Nermissar, Therrass, Aeroun, Behaou, Heeze, Mioi, Raaol, Yourau Kiilash female names: Suu, Korra, Mrran, Rorran, Dessirris, Mianissa, Morasha, Nera, Thessana, Caarreia, Naeaftas LHOTHAN With characteristics that of birds, the Lhotlan are a Vastaya tribe among the most agile and festive. Their combat skills are surprisingly good with the strong feathers they can cast, drawn from their own wings. These feathers are sharpened like blades but dissipate after a few hours away from the body of the Lhotla n. The most known members of the Lhotlan are the champions Xayah, The Rebel and Rakan the Charmer. Increase in Attribute Score. '''The Lhotlan have +2 dexterity and +1 charisma. Feathers. You can only have 6 daggers blades out at the same time. If you don’t return the feathers back to your body you will need a day per feather to recover before you are able to summon your feathers again. Daggers Blades. You can use a bonus action to create 2 sharp feathers and use them as daggers if you are female or as a finesse, light throw (15/30) weapon that deals 1d6 damage if you are male. Once you use this ability 3 times, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Return of the Blades. At level 3 you tune in more to the Vastayan inheritance, when you cast one of your feathers you can use an action to pull them back to you, dealing 1d(your sex equivalent dice d4 or d6) + dexterity bonus in the process to anyone directly in their path per dagger (dex bonus is only applied once). Dex save equal to you main 8+proficiency+DEX modifier and take half on a success. Short flight. You can use your wings to take a short flights at a speed of 30 feet for up to 5 rounds needing to rest at least one round to do so again. You can use this feature the same number of times as your proficiency modifier per day and only recover after a long rest. Chute Lhotlan. Your feet have powerful claws that can be used to increase the damage of your kick. You have proficiency in unarmed attacks using your claws. They are considered light weapons and cause 1d4 slashing damage + DEX modifier. Sharp senses. You have proficiency with the Perception skill. Gender: Male: +1 Physical Attribute(besides dex), Female: +1 Mind Attribute. Male Lhotlan Names: Rakan, Arken, Garak, Hakir, Ingar, Kagan, Kerek, Rekar, Xarin Female Lhotlan Names: Xayah, Ayar, Hara, Hayren, Isah, Kirah, Lhari, Yerah, Xari SHIMON The Shimon are a Vastayan tribe of Ionia with the animal-like appearance of monkeys. They are smart, agile and cunning, they manage to stealthily rip any unsuspecting target to shreds. The most known member of the Shimon is Wukong, The Monkey King. Increase in Attribute score. The Shimons have a +1 in dexterity and +2 in wisdom Proficient Climber. You are proficient in Athletics skill. Rather than climbing at half speed, you do it at full speed. When you take a strength check (Athletics) to climb, you add your proficiency bonus twice. Prehensile Tail. You can use your tail to carry objects that weigh no more than 1 kg. You can not perform tail attacks. Native weapons. You are proficient with Quarterstaff, Big Club and Club. No Limits. Shimon always surpassing obstacles. You can re-roll a strength, dexterity or constitution saving throw. Once you use this ability, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Simian Fury. You can double the damage modifier of your attack a total of times equal to your proficiency bonus per day. Versatile Skill. The Shimon's curiosity makes them quickly learn skills that are useful to them. You gain proficiency with a skill of your choice and proficiency in a tool of your choice. Gender: No Impact Male Names Shimon: An, Ang, Chen, Chi, Fai, Jiang, Jun, Lian, Long, Meng, On, Shan, Shui, Son. Wen Female Shimon Names: Bai, Chao, Chichi, Jia, Lei, Mei, Qiao, Shui, Tai LISUNE With characteristics of a fox, Lisune are the most deceptive Vastayan race that relies on trickery and bending the rules to survive. They are smart and charming. Many human have fallen for they trickery through out history. The most known Lisune is named Ahri, The Nine-Tailed Fox. You have a luscious tail that you can control like a body part. You have between 1 and 9 tails of your choice, but they must be of the same colour. Increase in Attribute Scores. -2 Strength, +1 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence and +2 Charisma. Fey Kiss. If you kiss a willing humanoid it must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw against your 8+prof+CHR mod DC or be charmed by you. A charmed creature can't attack the charmer or target the charmer with harmful abilities or magical effects and if the charmer were to attack or target the charmed creature with a harmful ability or magical effect - the charm breaks. The charmer has advantage on any ability check to interact socially with the creature. You can cast suggestion on the target once per day and it fails the check automatically. The target will try to make romantic advances on you for every time you cast suggestion on it, each time you reject it in those advances the target gets another attempt to save. You must cast suggestion on it once per day for it to stay charmed to you otherwise the effect breaks. If you use this effect on different creature while another creature is charmed to you the charm on the previous creature breaks. Once a creature breaks from the charm it is immune for 24 hours and has advantage on the save for the following week. If the target never got charmed to begin with it is only immune for 24 hours. Darkvision. you have 60 feet of darkvision. Cat Righting Reflex. You always land on your feet whenever you fall. You don’t take damage from falling 20 feet or less if you aren’t incapacitated. Fey Blessing. You can use your reaction to give yourself advantage on one Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma saving throw against magic. You regain the use of this trait after a short or long rest. In addition, you are considered a fey creature for the purposes of spells and traits. Gender: Male: proficiency in either deception or intimidation, Female: proficiency in performance or persuasion. Male Lisune names: Fire, Dova, Loki, Sly, Maw, Marble Female Lisune names: Ahri, Luna, Lyla, Huntress, Tigress, Mystique, Nala, Faith OOVI-KAT A human with the skills of a chameleon, Oovi-Kat are known to be scaredy cat, attempting to avoid danger or find a peaceful resolution to everything, but will fight back if backed into a corner. The most known Oovi-Kat is Neeko, The Curious Chameleon. I'ncrease in Attribute Scores.' -2 Strength, + 2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma Inherent Glamour. You make yourself—including your clothing, armor, weapons, and other belongings on your person—look different. You can seem 1 foot shorter or taller and can appear thin, fat, or in between. You can't change your body type, so you must adopt a form that has the same basic arrangement of limbs. Otherwise, the extent of the changes is up to you. Doings so is taxing to your body and you gain 1 level of exhaustion for every hour you are disguised To discern that you are disguised, a creature can use its action to inspect your appearance and must succeed on an Intelligence (Investigation) check against your Deception check. Only a creature that is familiar with the creature you have transformed into can attempt to roll the check. Once you use this feature you need to long rest before you can do so again. Improved Hide. You can attempt to camouflage to any array of backgrounds. It takes a bonus action to camouflage yourself and creatures attempting to find you have a disadvantage on Wisdom(perception) check. Once you used this feature you need to short or long rest before you can do so again. You can’t move while you are using this feature if you do you become visible as usual. Twitchy Eyes. '''Just like a Chameleon you may look in different directions with your eyes therefore you can’t get back attacked or flanked. '''Sneaky. When you move you practically don’t make any noise; you are proficient in the Stealth skill. Gender: Male: Your joints are very flexible giving you +2 on Dex Saving Throws, Female: you skin act as armour giving you +1 bonus to AC.